Hal yang Tidak di Percayai
by Mizuki Rico
Summary: Aku terdiam. Jujur saja, aku memang sangat tidak percaya dgn hal-hal seperti itu. Kata-kata itu seperti tidak pas dalam kehidupan ini.


Yoo, minna~ . Ini fanfic pertama saya.. Gomen kl msh banyak kekurangan :) . Dan sepertinya OOC ._.

Yosh.. langsung saja~

Pagi cerah, membawa kedamaian. Semua orang menyambut dengan senang hati, begitu juga Momoi Satsuki. Seperti baru kerasukan 'sesuatu' membuatnya sangat begitu semangat tidak seperti biasanya. Mengingat, selalu saja BadMood. Begitu juga Aomine Daiki.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran sudah selesai. Ada sebagian orang yg pulang, dan ada pula yg akan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Momoi pun keluar kelas dan berpapasan dengan Aomine.

"(keluar ruangan kelas)"

"EH?!" mereka berdua bertatapan

" Apa yg sedang kamu lakukan disini?!"

"Jangan geer dulu ya, aku disini karena aku ada perlu dengan salah satu teman mu!"

"Benarkah? Tidak seperti kelihatannya. Kau itu ngefans kan sama aku?"

"Hih, geernya minta ampun ini singa sangar!. Sudahlah, kau akan keluar kelas bukan? Cepat pergi!"

"Dasar orang banyak daki!"

Momoi pun pergi ke atap sekolah. Namun, sebelumnya Momoi sangat jarang ke atap sekolah saat sedang tidak ada kegiatan.

"Huh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Aneh sekali ya -_-"

"Uh, dasar si daki –ehem- hitam itu,menyebalkan sekali. Berani-beraninya dia menyebutku singa sangar. Benci,benci,benci!" sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu" celetuk Kuroko yg sudah ada di samping Momoi tanpa disadari.

"W-whoa, kau mengagetkanku. Eh, kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Jika kamu terus berkata seperti itu, lama-lama kamu bisa suka." Dengan sangat polos & jujur.

"Sepertinya kamu percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Benci jadi cinta."

"Kamu tak mempercayainya?"

"Tentu saja. Buat apa aku harus percaya sama yg begituan."

"Tapi ingat saja, mungkin suatu saat kamu akan mengalaminya dan kamu akan termakan omonganmu sendiri."

Aku terdiam. Jujur saja, aku memang sangat tidak percaya dgn hal-hal seperti itu. Kata-kata itu seperti tidak pas dalam kehidupan ini. Benci jadi cinta. Benci itu kan berarti tidak suka atau sangat tidak suka terhadap orang itu. Mana mungkin bisa jadi cinta.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Kata-kata Kuroko masih terngiang di pikiran Momoi yg membuat bingung, dan entah knp tiba-tiba serasa berada dalam keadaan tesebut. Perasaan Momoi pun semakin menjadi2, dia merasakan seperti sedang di rebus dgn suhu 1000°C ketika melihat Aomine sosok yg ia tidak suka sedang bersama wanita~.

Hari sudah sore, langit dihiasi dengan warna khas matahari terbenam yg begitu indah. Entah apa yg terjadi tiba2 saja Aomine pergi ke kelas Momoi. Momoi yang sendirian di kelas hendak pulang, tiba2 saja kaget saat Aomine ada di depan kelasnya.

"A-apa yg kamu lakukan disini?!" Momoi menjawab dengan gugup.

"Terserang dong. Eh, ngomongnya ko beda gitu ya, sedikit gugup?"

"E-eh.. t-tidak ko. Ngapain juga gugup sama kamu, bukan artis juga. Cuma kaget!"

"Loh, muka kamu ko merah? Pasti gugup ketemu si Ganteng Kalem Kece ini kan?" Dengan pede, Aomine mengucapkannya dengan lancarrr~

Momoi menjadi salah tingkah setelah mendengar itu dari Aomine. "Kontrol dirimu, Momoi. Kau bisa-bisa di permainkan terus sama si daki itu", Momoi bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Diam! Emang kau tau apa tentang ku?! Kau sama sekali tidak tau muka aku merah atau enggak!"

"Aku bisa melihatnya, singa sangar -_-"

"Sudahlah, lagian ada perlu apa kamu denganku? Kamu kan sudah punya wanita impianmu. Buat apa kau datang kepadaku!" Sambil memalingkan pandangan dari Aomine. Tiba-tiba saja Aomine menghampiri dan memegang tangan Momoi.

"A-apa yg kau lakukan?!"

"Kau cemburu?" Momoi pun tersentak saat Aomine mengatakan itu dan langsung menatapnya. Sangat dekat.

"A-apa maksud-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Momoi." Pembicaraan Momoi terpotong dan mukanya pun memerah. Aomine menyukaiku? Apa tidak salah dengar? Tidak mungkin! Selama ini kami hanya bertengkar, tidak pernah ada hal-hal romantis yg terjadi. Tapi, harus aku akui,Aku termakan omongan sendiri, aku menyukai Aomine!

"Kau menyebalkan Aomine. A-aku… juga mencintaimu."

Mata Aomine berbinar-binar. Aomine pun mulai mendekatkan mukanya kpd Momoi, dekat,sangat dekat, hingga tak ada jarak diantara muka mereka. Bibir Aomine pun melekat di Bibir Momoi, dengan sangat romantis setelah saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.

Harus aku akui, aku tidak menyangka.. Menyukai orang yg sangat menyebalkan di dunia(?). Meskipun menyebalkan, aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Aku Menyukaimu, Aomine!

Maaf,kalo gaje gini~ . Bikinnya cuma buat selingan doang pas lagi belajar hehe =w=

Terimakasih yo! untuk yg sudah baca

Reviews? Silahkaan~


End file.
